All the Reasons All For You
by tuckrwk
Summary: Four Hours. It took Hermione only four short hours to solve an almost 5 year mystery. This a tale of sacrifice, and the lengths one will go to to protect others. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first ever fanfic. I feel a bit of an explanation is in order for the first few paragraphs. This is a small scene taking place 5 years  
after the Trio's 6th year at Hogwarts. The war is still going on, with Voldemort rising in power daily. Harry hasn't been seen since the Department of Mysteries fiasco, which in this book will take place at the end of his 6th year, not the 5th.

Also, I'm not sure how many people will actually read this fic, as I'm nowhere near having it finished, I have maybe the first 3 chapters done,  
but to those that do read it, I ask that you give me a review or a personal message telling me what you think. How is my writing? Does it flow? Do you like the story? What questions do you have and is there anything you notice that may not make sense? I'm open to all criticism, as I have most of this story written as an idea in my head, but I'm not sure how to go about it. And finally thank you, I appreciate your time.

With that said, on with the show!  
Oh, and I own none of this. J.K. and her affiliates do. This story is just my daydream ramblings.

**All the Reasons. All For You.**

Four hours. It took Hermione just four short hours to solve an almost five year mystery.

She sat at her desk in her room on the upper floor of an extremely musty, dilapidated home, staring at an extremely long piece of parchment. It was a letter. Adorned next to the paper was a runic cube cut out of stone, similar to those muggle Rubik's Cubes that were so popular, only this one had many more faces, and instead of being covered in colors it was blazoned with runes and magical symbols. Just as she began to read the lengthy note, several screams from below interrupted her train of thought. Instinctively, she grabbed her wand, burst through her door and streamed to the stairs. As she was about to release the hex that had formed on the edge of her lips, she stopped. Everyone in the room was gawking at the new arrival at the door, staring, silent.

She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_ believe it. He had hurt her so much. He had destroyed her very reason for existing. But, as it was, she was the first the dash down the decrepit stairwell and into his arms, crushing him with the most caring, loving hug she knew how to give. Immediately she began to sob directly into his arms, forgetting just how angry, how livid she ought to have been with him. She just sobbed into his arms.

Minutes. Hours. Days. She stood there holding on to him for dear life. She didn't know how long it truly was, but he was back, and that was all the mattered. As she looked up into his eyes she started to remember why she was so furious with him. She lamely pounded her fists into his torso, cursing him, berating him, anything and everything she could think of to make him feel guilty. After a while, she stopped and began crying again, slumping into his embrace.

"Ssshh, 'Mione, it's okay. I'm here… I'm right here," he said simply.

"You idiot…" she whispered into his tear stained chest while closing her eyes. "That's the point."

-H*P-H*R-H*P-H*R-H*P-H*R-H*P-H*R-H*P-H*R-H*P-H*R-

He had grown a bit closer to Hermione the past few months. She was always there for him; helping him study, practicing new spells and charms, or even just listening to his doubts and fears. She was always around, he could always count on her. Maybe that was why he was feeling like this. This ache. This gut wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach. That must be it. She was spending her time with someone else and he was so used to her being next to him he forgot that she didn't spend ALL her time with him. I mean really, how could he expect her to? She had a life, hell, he had a life. They both had other friends, other classes, other obligations. Still, he couldn't help but feel that constant twinge of jealousy every time they crossed paths. And seeing as there was only three other couples, that pass happened quite often.

"You know Harry, as much as my head enjoys dancing with you, my feet are starting to bruise over."

"Wha?" Harry replied, being jerked out of his thoughts for a moment.

"You've been trouncing on my toes for the better part of the song, Harry. Is something the matter? You look like a Wrackspurts got a hold on you."

"Oh! Er…right. Sorry Luna, I've just been thinking," he agreed sheepishly.

Sagely, she said, "Oh it's okay. I'm sure it'll weasel its way out eventually."

With that the dance had ended, and Luna led Harry off to their table at the head of Great Hall, where the Yule Ball was being held. The entire hall had been transformed for the event. Harry thought it was reminiscent of a large rain forest, one he had seen the past summer at the Dursley's. The Lion King. Yeah, that was it. There were a multitude of enormous, tropical trees billowing down from all directions, with vines of fairy lights strung to them. Small torrents of clear blue water would cascade down from the canopy every now and then, magically lift back towards the top, and descend down upon more vegetation again, creating a waterfall-like effect amongst the green foliage. A magnitude of brightly tinted flowers, plants, and bushes decorated the ground, with little elves popping to and fro with little gold and silver trays carrying an assortment of drinks, snacks, and sweets. Birds of every size and shade of color glided from tree to tree, squawking and singing to one another (with no "mess" Harry seemed to subconsciously notice.) Harry liked the idea of the Ball being festooned with tropical theme. It seemed to take you away from the moment, made you forget it was almost Christmas, and that there were no cares in the world. All in all, it would have been beautiful, had it not been for the only object his eyes seem to gravitate to that evening.

_No, not object. Person. _Harry thought. _A strong, caring, brilliant woman who is casually laughing at one of _HIS _jokes, fawning all over his star-like demeanor. I could make her laugh like that. I do it all the time. Heck, I bet if I were over there now she wouldn't even give him the time of day…_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there Harry! Where is all this coming from? She's just having a good time, what's wrong with that? _His inner rationale supplied.

But his subconscious would not be deterred; s_he could be having a good time with me! _

_Maybe so, but who asked whom, here? I believe you were so wrapped up in deciphering that egg of yours you forgot to devote any time to your feelings._

_I'll have you know!...wait! Did you say feelings? What feelings? _ His subconscious was clearly confused.

_You know, for as often as you dawdle on and on about how wonderful she is, you would think that at some point you'd realize how much you fancy her!_

_I…no. I can't! She's my best friend! And she's brilliant! And…just no. No. I can't, can I?_

"Harry, you really should talk to her, you know. It'll get rid of the nest of Wrackspurts clouding up your brain," giggled Luna. As Harry was ripped from his musings, he jumped and stared at her, not recognizing where he was for moment. After gathering his wits he replied,

"I'm sorry, Luna. I'm not being a very good date to you, am I?"

"It's quite alright, Harry. You should tell her how you feel."

"But I'm not sure how I feel Luna. Even if I was sure, what would it do to her? To us? What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she won't look at me or talk to me anymore? I need her far too much for her to disappear on me, especially with this blasted tournament on my back."

"Silly Harry. Do you really think she would have stuck by you all these years just to give up on you at such a crucial moment of your life? I'm sure she'd stand with you if she didn't return your feelings. Besides, she does feel that way about you."

"I'm not sure, Luna. And say she does feel that way about me, why would she come here with Krum then?"

"Because he asked her, and, seeing as she had no date, and with you paying no mind to the fact that she's a girl, accepted. She didn't do it to spite you, Harry. She just wanted to have good evening."

_HA! _The rational part of his mind exclaimed. _See? What'd I tell you?_

_Shut up._

Harry sighed, "I guess. I just wish I could figure out all these new feelings. I don't…I don't know how to deal with them. I usually have Hermione to explain all this to me."

"Well then, you'll just have to go ask her and find out then won't you?"

"Yeah…yeah I guess. I really am sorry Luna, you deserved better tonight."

"Don't be silly, Harry. Go to her. I'm sure I can keep myself occupied for a while. I've seen a few Nargles floating around, which is curious. This type of atmosphere isn't usually their scene, although it is almost Christmas."

Harry remained silent for the longest of times, letting the night drag on and on as he watched Hermione and Viktor from afar. As the evening of the Ball began to come to a close, Harry finally stood up, summoned up all of his Gryffindor courage, took about four steps towards the table where Hermione and Krum were talking animatedly, then promptly turned about, and walked back to his date. As he sat down he rushed out,

"Luna, what do I say?! How do I get her by herself to talk to her? I couldn't do it in front of Krum, that'd be too embarrassing! Even if I get her alone what could I possibly tel…!" Harry gasped as Luna leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, effectively putting a halt to his ramblings. His face was one of shock as she stared out dreamily over his head, seemingly gazing at nothing. She said,

"Hmm, well why not ask her to dance? You are pretty terrible as a partner, Harry, but I don't think she'll mind. After that, just say what comes naturally. You're really making this a lot harder than it needs to be."

Harry just stared, still in a bit of shock as he nodded towards his partner for the evening. He slowly stood and walked over to Hermione. She smiled as he approached; she had been wondering when he was going to come see her. As he reached the table, he bowed and mumbled out,

"uhHrmneuwanadncwme?"…silence. _Great. Well, awesome Potter. At least you didn't manage to make a fool of yourself._ He started to drift back towards the crowd, hoping no one had noticed the exchange, when he heard Hermione burst out laughing.

Still giggling she said, "Of course I'll dance with you Harry. I've only been waiting the whole evening."

Harry couldn't help but grin. Krum shifted slightly as Harry offered Hermione his hand, but otherwise made no notion as to how he felt about his date being swept off to the dance floor.

Once the pair actually reached the slightly raised platform, Harry began to panic. He had not thought this far ahead, or really hadn't thought at all. What was he doing? What did he talk to Luna about?

"Harry this is part where we enter the stage and pretend we know what we're doing." Hermione chuckled as she dragged him up onto the dance floor. As she grasped his hand he felt himself gasp and hold his breath, as if his body didn't know how to breathe properly anymore. Soon he found his arm around her waist and clasped with her free hand, while her other snuck around his neck. They began to move in time with the beat, Harry letting her take the lead, as he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Harry gaped at his new partner. She looked so beautiful tonight. Not that he didn't think that all the time anyway, or wait…did he? Since when did he think Hermione was beautiful? His brain gave him no clear answer, and his instincts told him that it was just always that way. She was always attractive, but now he was finding his body was reacting in strange new ways to the idea, the blush running up to his cheeks and setting his skin to a nice, new uncomfortable balmy temperature. _Was it this humid a moment ago? _She was wearing a simple emerald sundress, with pastel jade splashed strands that flitted about her waist. The neckline curved slowly down her chest in almost U-shaped pattern, revealing just the tops of her cleavage. _Hermione has cleavage? When did this happen? Well, I've really only seen her in her school robes and nightgown. Who knew she was hiding such a…figure?_ On queue his eyes gave the briefest of flickers up to her chest, taking in the color of her skin and her open collar. His pulse when quickened when he observed the color of her skin. It was a pale cream hue that seemed to reflect all of the lights the shone throughout the hall, making her shine just as brilliantly. His heart rate climbed and his pulse quickened as took all of this in. All of Hermione in. He detected his body responding again, and made a conscious choice to keep his eyes on her face.

And mistake number two.

He lost himself. Staring back at him were the warmest, softest, cinnamon speckled eyes he could ever remember glancing at. He wasn't aware of how long he was looking into them, but he was sure it wasn't long enough. He had to focus on breathing again, because he apparently forgot for the fifth or sixth time. Sucking in a large huff quickly, and he almost choked on his own air as he breathed in her scent. A mixture of honey, vanilla, and cinnamon, like her eyes. He sensed peaches as well, possibly from her hair, which instead of its normal bushiness was turned into a wavy up-do, with strands here and there falling about her face. She began to pull away, however. This beautiful, magnificent young woman was loosening her grip, intent on leaving him alone on the platform. On an impulse, almost intuitively, Harry pulled her closer to him, snaking an arm around her waist, pressing his palm into the small of her back. His mind not informing him that Hermione's body went rigid for the slightest of moments before relaxing against his own. He wasn't even aware they were swaying about, or to the fact that there were only a few people left in the Great Hall, all watching them move to the sound of…nothing. _Hold on, what happened to the music?_

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger's psyche was sprinting a million miles a minute. She had never been in this potentially compromising position with Harry before, and now that she was, she didn't have the slightest idea what to do or expect. _Okay Granger, calm yourself down. Harry is just being polite, offering to dance with his friend. Surely that must be it! Besides, the Ball is pretty much over, and he's only just now asking her to dance. But well, he didn't dance with any of his other friends did he? Just Luna, right? Well he may be one of the bravest boys I know, but he's hopeless when it comes to girls. So he probably wouldn't have asked even if he wanted to. I'm sure he only asked Luna because we've been spending a lot of time together, helping him with the tournament. But what if it's more? Is he expecting something more? No, Harry isn't like that. Besides, he doesn't notice me that way. Which is okay, he's my friend. My very best friend and I wouldn't ruin it for anything. Even if that means he won't kiss me like I..stop! Don't even think about it Miss Granger! You know full well Harry doesn't need that on him right now even if he wanted to. Which he doesn't. I…was he just looking at my chest?! _

About three quarters of the way through the dance, she was aware of Harry not looking at her, watching his own feet. It took her so long because she was also busy looking anywhere but directly ahead, to where she would most certainly be gazing at Harry. She chanced a glance, catching his eyes dart up to her chest, and saw the flush deepen in his cheeks. _Cute. _She thought. _I guess Harry is somewhat of a normal teenage boy after all. I guess I have grown up a bit this past summer, so it's only natural for him to notice. Hormones and all that nonsense. _In that moment, shaky green eyes met nervous brown ones, and Hermione instantly began to have doubts she could fight this. How could she deny a feeling so warm and loving emanating from his gaze. _You're in serious trouble now Granger. You reaaaally shouldn't have stared into those lady killers, you know you're going to regret that one._

As the song gradually came to halt, Hermione sighed, and started to release her grip on Harry, only to have him hold on to her even tighter. She was astonished. Harry kept moving about as if to continue the dance, and it appeared as if he had no idea that there was no longer any music in the air. Silently she carried on, letting him whisk her about the now empty stage. She no longer felt the stares of the few others left in the Great Hall. It was only her and Harry. She never remembered feeling more at peace, or if she had, it was nothing like she felt now. All the teasing she had endured over her years for her overly-bushy hair, her large front teeth that no one seemed to miss, and her love of studying and schoolwork. All her insecurities just melted away in Harry's arms, under his gaze. She felt so…right. But as quickly as she discovered this newfound sense of bliss, it disappeared just as quickly. She became aware of just how quickly Harry went rigid in her arms, as if it only just realized that the melody from before had stopped.

Harry came to a halt with wide eyes that looked wildly around. Ron, Luna, Viktor, Cedric, and Cho along with professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were all watching him, watching them. Cedric and Cho were snickering while Dumbledore and McGonagall were trying to hold back their respective smiles. Dumbledore less so, as you could see that wonderful twinkle in his eye, while McGongall's lips were plastered into a thin line to prevent them from curling upwards. Viktor and Ron seemed to be scowling, but in almost defeated sort of way, as if they were reluctant to admit how perfect the impression of young couple gave was. Luna just cast her dreamiest glare towards them, as if nothing were out of place at the current moment, and as was well. Harry's glimpse lingered on Snape's for the briefest of moments. He had expected there to be fury, or even disgust at Harry's "extreme showcase of arrogance," but all he saw in Snape's black eyes was unrelenting sorrow. Snape noticed Harry's short-lived scrutiny and sent him a sneering look, which brought Harry's eyes back to Hermione's. He fumbled around for anything to say, any words that could convey his sincere apologies and embarrassment.

"I-I, uh, Hermione I'm…" he stuttered, as he couldn't find the words to relay. He didn't know what else to do, so he dropped his gaze as well as his hands, and without delay sprinted for the large double doors that would lead him to safety.

As he ran throughout the castle to make it back to the tower, Hermione remained in the newly created ballroom with a look of pure shock. Within every corner of her extremely logical mind she failed to deduce the reasons for Harry's actions. She forced herself to fight the tears that began to well up in her eyes, but try as she might, they came anyway. Luna was at her side in an instant, attempting to comfort her from the scene that had just transpired.

Hermione came to the only two possible conclusions she could that night as she struggled to let sleep overtake her. One, she was without a doubt in love with Harry. She couldn't refute how wonderful she felt in his embrace, how flawless she felt when Harry held her eyes with his. It was inevitable to her that she would fall in love with her best friend, the first friend she ever made, but she couldn't see any short-term way out of it. She imagined that this was just a long time coming, spending almost every day with him for the better part of three and a half years, getting into all sorts of trouble and bad situations, for her to fall for him. And two, from Harry's reaction at the end of her dance, he was not in love with her. She knew he cared for her, but only as a friend. _That's probably why he ran away in such a hurry. He didn't want me to start thinking he had more than a friendly view of me._ At this last thought she began to weep uncontrollably into her pillow, shrieking within her mind so as to force the unbidden thoughts and desires to go away.

_You stupid, ignorant git! You went through all of that to tell her that you fancy her, and you run off in the middle of the dance, leaving her alone in the Hall?!_

_Can it! I don't know what I feel alright? And in case you didn't notice, the dance was already over and I was just making a fool of myself in front of everyone, in front of her._

_Gods you're a dolt. Couldn't you see how happy she was? And then you run out on her. I'll say ol' chap, you royally screwed the pooch on this one._

_I don't know what I did, but I'm sure she won't want to be friends anymore after that. I didn't know what I was doing. She's my best friend, and I acted like a complete dupe._

_Well I won't argue with what you were, but the reason you think so is where we'll disagree. Go talk to her, explain everything. She'll understand._

_No. I won't put her in that situation. I won't pressure her. I need Hermione. I won't lose her._

_*Sigh. Whatever you say._

Harry lay awake in his dormitory, arguing with himself about what had transpired. Back and forth his thoughts bounced off his brain, not coming to any sound conclusions.

Needless to say, neither Harry nor Hermione obtained any sort of sleep that night.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I forgot to mention in my first note, yes, I do know the Lion King was not out in this time period, but I felt I could use a bit of artistic freedom and give a reader some semblance of an idea of what I was going for. When Simba first meets Timon and Pumba and they sing the Hakuna Matata song, that's the scenery I imagined. These first three chapters are somewhat of an introduction, sort of explaining the reasons why Harry does what he does in this story.

**All the Reasons. All For You.**

Days turned into weeks, and before Harry knew it, the day of the second task had arrived. Fortunately, with help from Luna, he was as prepared as he could possibly imagine himself to be. He had almost mastered the bubblehead charm, but he wasn't very confident casting it, so the main source of air for his undersea antics would be gillyweed, which Luna had heard about from her time spent with Neville. Harry had also come up with the idea to use a sticking charm on his wand to attach it his palm, so he would be free to use both hands to swim through the icy depths of the Black Lake. And although usually a stroke of brilliance coming from himself would normally make him feel proud, he couldn't help but feel lonely, even with Luna with him most days. Ron for some reason had continued to avoid Harry throughout the Christmas holidays and upon return to classes he hardly ever instigated any contact. He was no longer openly hostile towards Harry, but something had changed in their friendship recently, and Harry couldn't figure out what.

And Hermione…she was barely speaking with him at all, opting to spend most of her time with her other best friend. She had made a few comments here and there to Harry about what he should study to get ready for the underwater excursion, but most often the two avoided one another. Luckily she mentioned that to him that he should at least attempt to practice some nonverbal magic, as being underwater would likely be muffle his voice and prevent him from casting spells. Still, however, neither had yet come to terms with what happened at the Yule Ball, and Harry was starting to worry he had permanently wrecked their friendship, and he still hadn't figured out what exactly his feelings about Hermione meant. Needless to say, without Luna, Harry had no idea how he was going to survive the next few months of the term if they were to carry on as the past two had.

As Harry was finally making his way down to the lake for the beginning of the task, idly wondering where Luna could be at this moment, as she had said she would do a last minute rundown of the plan they had concocted as to how Harry would proceed, he heard someone calling his name. He turned about and came face to face with Ron, who looked a bit sheepish. Without any prompting on his part, Ron asked,

"Hey, have you seen Hermione anywhere? I haven't been able to find her since I woke up, and neither has anyone else."

"Why would I know? She spends all her time with you anymore, what makes you think I would know where she is if you don't?"

For just a moment, the smallest of smiles appeared on Ron's face, but his demeanor was instantly replaced with a swelling of sadness. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Look Ron, she's probably already in the stands waiting for you to get there, but I have to get going. They're waiting for their last 'champion'." Harry laid what was obviously a thick amount of sarcasm on the last word. He turned to walk away back towards the lake.

"No, wait!" Ron exclaimed. He caught up with Harry and turned him by his shoulder. Harry had half a mind to hex Ron for delaying him even more, but stopped when he saw the look on his face. It was…a lost look. The same look Harry had plastered on his face since the resumption of term. Ron spoke in a very soft voice, almost a whisper.

"Look Harry, there's something I need to say. And I gotta do it now before I lose the nerve to do so. I know I already apologized for being a right git about putting your name in the Goblet, but there's something else I need to apologize for. I-I…well even if I said sorry about that, I still haven't been the friend that you've needed these past few months. It's because…well, I saw you and Hermione at that stupid dance and I, well I was jealous. I may…fancy her a bit, and I was jealous that this was yet another instance where you get something I've always wanted. I really like her Harry, but what am I next to the famous Boy-Who-Lived? I know you don't like that title, but it's true. How can I possibly compete with you for her? I was so angry, but I know it wasn't your fault, so I tried to hide it. I-I'm…I'm sorry, Harry…" Ron finished rather lamely.

But Harry was floored. This? This was the reason Ron had been avoiding him? He was so glad that Ron was apologizing, and he felt good to hopefully have his best friend back. But to get him back like this…Harry still wasn't sure what his feelings for Hermione were, but he felt a twinge of the jealousy Ron had just described. For as much as Ron was envious of Harry's wealth and fame, Harry was equally covetous of Ron's family. A part of Harry began to think, _So what? Why should Ron feel entitled to claim Hermione as his own? She's not a piece of property? _Harry shut those thoughts out. He knew Ron wasn't thinking of her that way, he was just enamored with her.

"Oh Ron, she's my best friend, but I don't think of her like that. She's pretty much my sister." Harry wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but it felt wrong to say it. "It's okay, you don't have to be sorry, as long as you're back with me now. I think me and her just felt a bit awkward about that silly dance. I just asked her because we were friends, unless you're jealous that I didn't ask you instead?" Harry smirked.

This drew a sigh of relief and a hearty laugh from Ron, "Well, I don't know about that, but those awful dress robes I had to wear were pretty feminine."

"Feminine? Isn't that a bit of a big word for you Ron?"

"Stuff it! Hanging out with Hermione must be rubbing off on me a bit," He chuckled.

Harry was relishing in the fact that he and best mate were on speaking terms again, but all too soon he was standing on a platform with the other champions waiting for the canon to begin the second task. He stuffed the gillyweed down his throat as the defining boom echoed across the crowd, not paying any attention to the other contenders, and dove into the ice cold depths. The first thing he noticed was even though the water was freezing and murky, the gillyweed protected his skin from the arctic temperature and allowed him to see quite clearly through the muck. Second, his hands and feet elongated slightly and between his fingers and toes webbing was produced. He easily propelled downward deeper into the blackness, fusing his wand to his palm as he did so.

After about twenty minutes of constant descent, he heard a rush of water behind him. He whipped his around just in time to see a shark baring his many teeth at him. Instinctively, Harry dragged his wand arm about, aimed directly at the creature's eye, and screamed in his mind "_Sagitta Vulnerans_!" Momentarily impressed as he felt the silent spell shoot power through his arm, a blinding silver and yellow arrow shot from his wand and stuck into the beast's head just below its eye. As it thrashed about from the pain, Harry noticed that the rest of body of the shark was that of a man. With a start, he realized it was his fellow competitor Viktor Krum. _Why would he be attacking me? _Harry thought. Realizing he needed to get away from him before he retaliated, he shot back down through the water, propelling himself faster and faster to put as much distance between him and his assailant as possible, watching the shark-man dart towards the surface. After a couple minutes, according to his water-proofed watch, he decided he was safe, and went back to searching for what he would "sorely miss."

After breaking through some grindylows and seaweed, he came upon what he could only assume the mermaid's kingdom. In the middle of the rather large sea-faring community, there sat four bodies suspended in the water, floating. Harry rushed to the quad of people, realizing they were all fast asleep in some sort of enchanted stasis. Luna, Cho Chang, Hermione, and a smaller fair-haired girl that reminded him of Fleur. He deduced she must be some sort of relation to her, perhaps her sister. He looked around and noticed the merfolk watching him with intent eyes. He wondered if they would attack when he tried to release the hostages. He though Luna must be for him, and Hermione for Krum, seeing as she went to him with to the ball. Cho was obviously for Cedric, as they were currently dating, and the little girl belonged to Fleur. With a fright, Harry discerned that he took Krum out of the running, and thus Hermione was stuck here. He wasn't about to let that happen, and swam over to her. As he drew his knife from his leg, three merpeople raced towards him, tridents and spears pointing at his throat, teeth barred and menacing, as if to say only to take his hostage. Fury like Harry had never felt rose up from his chest, a warmth and rage that possessed his very being.

_Not save Hermione? Are you kidding me? You think you'll be able to stop me from rescuing my best friend? My biggest anchor to this world?_

Harry never thought too highly of himself, but in that moment he was convinced not even Merlin would have been able to stop him. Closing his eyes, he cast a blinding charm, surrounding the area with a brilliant, quick burst of white light, startling the sub-aquatic creatures, and cast a cutting hex at Luna's rope while simultaneously slicing through Hermione's with his own knife. Summoning Luna to his side, he gripped both her and his best friend hard, and shot a _flipendo _jinx straight down, rocketing himself and the two girls up and away from the aggressors. Kicking with all his might, he swam upwards and onwards towards the surface, every so often glancing down to check if they were being followed. Not wanting to risk anything, he never slowed. After what felt like an eternity, Harry broke the surface. His friends began to open their eyes, and tried to grasp their surroundings. He told them to swim for the shore, and proceeded to wade behind them to make sure they didn't start to sink. Once they reached the shoreline, they were swarmed with heated blankets and warming charms. Teeth chattering, Hermione rushed into Harry and crushed him with one of her special life-squeezing hugs. Grinning ear to ear, Harry wrapped his arms around her, elated that she was safe and sound, albeit shivering from the chilly water.

"Oh Merlin Harry I knew you would succeed! I knew you could it!" she cried, releasing her death grip on him, "but why did you save me? I was told I would be Krum's hostage, and that Luna would be yours, how come you grabbed us both? You didn't do something stupid and noble did you?"

Harry chuckled as she rambled on, not noticing Krum advancing on him from behind. He was about to explain himself when a rough hand jerked him around. Harry watched, alarmed, as a bloody-faced, bandaged Krum was rearing back to deck him. As his closed fist came within an inch from Harry's nose, he was blasted back off his feet and onto his bum. Everyone on the podium now watching the exchange. Harry glanced to his left, where Hermione was pointing her wand directly at her ballroom date, her face contorted with ire. With a voice as fierce as that of a banshee's shriek, she growled,

"Don't you dare attack my Harry! I will end any chance you have for prolonging your namesake if you so much as come within the general vicinity of Harry again! Or me for that matter!"

Harry stiffened. _My Harry? Did Hermione just say that? _

"Vhat?! You dare speak to me in that tone! I am Viktor Krum! Besides, he attacked me in the water, stuck an arrow right in my vace!"

"Only because you were about to bite my head off!" Harry retorted, regaining his sense from his shock from Hermione's actions. "You swam right at me teeth bared ready to kill me! Of course I would defend myself, what did you think I would do? Let you?"

As Krum was about to respond, a bellowing voice quieted the ruckus. "ENOUGH!"

Dumbledore strode forward, along with Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, Ludo Bagman, and Barty Crouch, Sr., having witnessed the scene. He spoke as always in his commanding, yet grandfatherly, tone,

"Calm down, now, calm down. Firstly, is everyone okay?" When everyone had nodded, he continued, "Good. Now, would anyone care to explain what happened? Miss Lovegood?" Turning to the slightly absentminded looking young girl.

"Oh, well Mr. Krum here tried to attack our Mr. Potter from behind, so Miss Granger here blasted him back to prevent his assault." Luna spoke with an almost business-like tongue, but one still couldn't miss the dream like quality she added to anything she said.

Krum made to reply but Dumbledore just nodded towards Luna and strode past everyone to the lake. There the Merchieftan rose from the water and began conversing about the events that transpired within its dark pits. The head of the Merpeople explained how Krum had went after Harry, and how Harry had set about releasing the two hostages. For a moment, a swelling of pride shown across Dumbledore's wrinkled face, but changing it into a concerned smile for the chief. After explaining to the judges what had happened, the group trudged off back toward the shore to await the other competitors, while Krum returned to the Champion's tent, leaving Harry alone with Hermione and Luna. Hermione asked if what Dumbledore said was true, that he had attacked the Merpeople to rescue her. He nodded, describing how angry he had felt when they told him he wasn't allowed to take her. Hermione lowered her head so Harry wouldn't see the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"Thank you again, Harry. It seems to me you're my own personal knight in shining armor. First a troll, then a basilisk, a few dozen dementors, and now the underwater imprisonment of the Merfolk."

Harry smiled, "Well, I didn't really save you from the basilisk. I just went and destroyed it after I learnt that it had petrified you."

Still staring at the floor, Hermione grinned, "So, you're saying you took on a sixty foot giant serpent that can kill with a stare, let alone its poisonous fangs and ability to crush you in its coils, just because it attacked me?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Well, when you put it that way, you make it sound like I was out of my mind. But of course, you're right. I am a bit off, I'm sure, but no one hurts my favorite bookworm and gets away with it. No one."

Hermione couldn't help herself. She wrapped him in her arms and kissed his forehead, "You silly boy. You can't protect me all the time Harry. You need to look out for yourself, especially with this tournament." After realizing what she had stated, Hermione began to sob. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! Here you are, telling me how much you'll be by me when I get into trouble and I've been ignoring you for weeks. I'm so, so sorry Harry. Can you ever forgive me?" She pleaded.

"Hermione," Harry bent down slightly to look her in the eyes, and he waited until she was looking back up at him. "There's nothing to be sorry for. That..that night at the ball, I think…I think I just got swept up in the moment, and I embarrassed you. I'm no good in those situations, you know that, but I shouldn't have left like that. It's me who should be sorry. No doubt you've been running around the past few weeks blaming yourself and thinking of the hundred different ways it was your fault, and I'm here to tell you it wasn't. Believe me, Hermione. You're normally right about everything, but in this instance, you're being much too hard on yourself."

Hermione just beamed. Wondering how on earth she was lucky enough to have someone like Harry as her friend. She knew she wanted so much more, but if Harry didn't feel that way, she'd settle. Nothing would take her away from him. And she vowed then and there to never leave him, to always be by his side no matter the cost. It'd tear her heart out to be so close and not be able to hold him like she really wanted to, but Harry was worth it.

As the challenge ended, Harry received full marks for returning within the time limit with not only his but another champion's hostage as well. This put him in first place in front of Cedric and Fleur respectively, with Krum pulling up the end. They were all told the date of the final task, and that more information would be parted to them later.

The next couple months seemed to just fly by for Harry. With his best mates back, the trio plus Luna and Neville were helping him learn more and more magic for the final task, while simultaneously taking his mind of how dangerous and stressful the tournament actually was. In Harry's mind, things couldn't be better. That was, until, the night of the final task.

End Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**All the Reasons. All For You.**

Frantic? Distraught? Hysterical? None of these words seemed to encapsulate Hermione Granger at the moment. Sobbing, pacing ever quicker back and forth amongst the stands, pausing every now and then to grip the wooden railing, which would crack and splinter under the strength of her grip. She was thinking, but still Hermione didn't know what to do. It had been well over an hour since Harry and Krum disappeared, just as they both reached the Tri-Wizard Cup. _It had to have been some sort of Portkey, _she pondered, _but how? The wards would have to be down for something like that, and it takes at the very least two wizards to take down a ward here at Hogwarts, which means there was more than one trying to get at Harry in this tournament. Oh Harry, where are you? Please come back to me…please…_

The professors and judges all crowed around what was the spot of the Cup just an hour before, the maze having been removed after the disappearance of the two champions. Cedric and Fleur were both found unconscious within, and upon their recovery, claimed they were both attacked by Krum from behind. As Dumbledore began to ask them questions about their attacker, a bright flash of white light illuminated the stands. There, not more than fifteen feet away were Harry Potter and Viktor Krum. Instantly the new arrivals jumped back from each other with wands in hand, beginning to duel. The whole crowd watched stunned as the Boy-Who-Lived battled the international Quidditch sensation. Gathering his wits from the shock, the Headmaster cast a shield charm over both Harry and Krum, putting a halt to their scuffle, but even as he did so, a jet of green light sailed from the stands, impacting Viktor square in the back. He toppled over, dead before he even hit the ground.

Immediately, the onlookers screamed and darted in every direction, eager to relieve themselves of the trouble that was taking place not a hundred yards from them. Having enough of the hectic audience, Dumbledore's booming voice spoke out over the masses,

"SIIIIILENCE! EVERYONE, PLEASE, REMAIN IN YOUR SEATS. WE SHALL BRING ORDER ACCORDINGLY. IF YOU CAN STAY CALM FOR JUST A FEW MINUTES, ALL WILL BE SORTED. THANK YOU."

With his speech finished, Dumbledore looked directly at Harry, watching the boy fall to his knees and cry. Upon looking, he noticed the teenager's left side was…broken. Every bit of exposed skin was bruised or scarred in some way, and his robes had melted to his flesh in most areas. Burn marks were scorched up and down his torso. A deep, six inch long gash ran along the underside of the boy's right forearm, stained with dark dried blood, oozing with fresh, red liquid. His face, beaten and torn, would have been in okay shape, at least compared to the rest of his mangled body, if it weren't for the crimson and black blood that was seeping out of his tell-tale lightning bolt shaped scar. Dumbledore gave out orders to Moody to check the area to find out who cast the killing curse, and to Flitwick to tell Fudge to bring in as many aurors as possible to seal off the castle and grounds. As the aged wizard began to pick up his pace towards the boy, a rather bushy mass of hair darted past him at a speed he thought wasn't possible, and tackled into Harry. He was about to remove Miss Granger from her embrace, so as not to cause the poor boy any more damage, when he noticed Harry's face. Within seconds Harry's tear stained, dirty, garbled disposition brightened exponentially. Dumbledore couldn't help but grin at the pair.

Smiling at his friend's rather hardened grip, Harry wrapped his good arm around Hermione, nestling his face in her untamed hair. Tears pouring down her face, Hermione choked out,

"O-oh, oh H-H-Harr-y, wha-what happen-pened to you? I-I was s-s-so, so w-w-worried! You c-can't l-leave me Harry. You just can't!"

Harry tried to reassure her, but couldn't find his voice, so he instead rubbed small circles into her back with his hand. The pain of his body was still excruciating, but it seemed to dissipate slightly in Hermione's bear-like hug. Finally, after a few moments, Harry managed to croak out,

"Please Hermione. I'm okay, now. You think I would ever think of departing this world without you? I'd never hear the end of it from you."

With that statement, Harry collapsed, falling asleep onto Hermione's shoulder as she held him. _Merlin. _She thought. _What happened to him? Who would do this to my Harry?_

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Madam Pomfrey all rushed to the two teenagers. The Headmaster levitated Harry while Snape and Pomfrey began to cast diagnostic spells on him, determining the damage. McGonagall was consoling the distressed young witch, telling her to follow everyone up to the hospital wing. The group rushed through the crowd and up to the castle, stopping only once they reached their destination. Dumbledore floated the unconscious Harry onto a bed and the Potion's Master and resident Healer began their work. They were impeded by an extremely determined young witch who was holding on to Harry's hand for dear life. Forcing her life onto his, making sure that as long as she was around, so would he. As the two tried to tell her to move out of their way so they could help Harry, Hermione shot them a look that could have scorned the Gods themselves, and they were both silenced. Not even Snape felt this was a possible argument that he would win. Know-it-all Hermione would not be dissuaded. After a few moments of wand-waving from the wizard and witch, Dumbledore spoke,

"Poppy, Severus, how is he? Will he be alright?" A note of concern edged into his voice.

Poppy spoke up first, "I don't know how he got into this state Albus, but he is severely damaged. By my count he has over forty broken bones, numerous burns and scratches, some bruised and bleeding organs, and his scar…I'm not sure what to make of that. All of this would be an easy fix except that…" She trailed off, not able to finish her diagnosis to the Headmaster, so Snape took up the mantle.

"It would seem, Headmaster, that Potter has been subjected to some extremely Dark magic, as well as prolonged exposure to the _Cruciatus_. As for the scar, I may be able to provide some information. I wouldn't be able to say for certain, however, until Potter-"

Snape was cut off as Harry gasped awake, bolting up and grabbing the Headmaster's robes. In a voice no more than a whisper, but somehow bellowed throughout the hospital wing, Harry said,

"He's back! Voldemort's back, sir! He-he…he wanted me. He said he needed my blood for his resurrection. He's come back, sir. I fought him, he's…he's…" Hermione squeezed his hand to soothe his aches and pains, as Dumbledore told him to settle down and that he was safe. Slowly, Harry began to tell the story of what happened after he and Krum touched the cup. It was indeed a portkey, and it transported him and the other champion to a graveyard, where Voldemort and Pettigrew were waiting. He described the ritual and being tied up by Krum, and how Pettigrew used his blood to revive Voldemort to full strength. How he dueled with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, about the connection between the wands, and how Krum latched on at the last moment as Harry dove for the portkey to bring him to safety. With the last of his story told, he passed back out, the worry still etched in the lines of his battered face.

Everyone was stunned. Harry fought a reincarnated Voldemort? And lived? Snape gave Dumbledore a knowing nod of the head, confirming his suspicions. At once, a plan began to form in the mind of Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus, I must ask you, once again, to do what is necessary. Poppy, fix Harry up as best as you can, and then send him to my office. No buts, Poppy, this is of vital importance. Minerva, you and I shall inform the other teachers and minister what has happened. We need to act quickly. As for you, Miss Granger…" Dumbledore looked down upon the youthful 4th year. As indomitable as Hermione's will was, the old wizard was aware of the fear and unease behind her eyes, as if at any moment she would break down and lose herself in that worry and apprehension for her friend. But she wouldn't. She would not let anyone see that alarm, that anxiety. She would hold true for the boy next to her. She would stand firm, never letting him down. Smiling, Dumbledore placed one hand upon her shoulder,

"As for you, Miss Granger…don't you dare let anyone near him apart from Ms. Pomfrey. Hold on to him, child. He needs you more than you know."

The smallest of smirks appeared on Hermione's face at Dumbledore's words. For a moment she feared that she would be forced out of the room, and as resolute as she was in her mind, she didn't think she'd be able to ward off the Headmaster if it came down to it. She would, however, not part from Harry. Not now. Not when he was so injured and weak. He needed her, and she wasn't going anywhere.

She watched as the three professors left the wing. At the door, Professor Snape gave a long look back at Harry. She noticed something in his eyes. It wasn't quite concern, but…curiosity? Maybe? She couldn't tell, and before she could decide he whipped his cloak around, billowing itself behind him as he marched away down the corridor, hot on Dumbledore's and Minerva's heels. Deciding to file the look away for later, Hermione turned back to Harry. He was a right mess, but at least she knew he would be okay. Sitting down in the chair next to his bed, with her hand still entwined with Harry's, she began to let the full focus of what happened sink in on her. Harry had once again faced off against Voldemort, and once again managed to escape his wrath. He was battered and aching, true, but he was alive, that was the important part. _How much more will you have to go through Harry? How many times will you have to face this sort of terror? First when you were a child, Voldemort ripped you away from your family. Then all the years you had to endure at the Dursley's, only to have to fight Quirrell in your first year ever at Hogwarts, only to go back to those horrid relatives. Second year you had to endure the scorn of the entire school as the Heir of Slytherin, all because you could hear the Basilisk in the walls, only to have to fight a young Tom Riddle and his giant pet snake by yourself. Last year all the worry about Sirius Black and finding out who truly betrayed your parents. And this year…this blasted tournament, all those tasks and now…and now this…How? How do you do it Harry? How have you gone through so much horror and strain in your life and still have turned out to be such a loving, caring person? You're not alone Harry in this anymore Harry…All your friends are here for you…I'm here for you…_

After an hour so of Pomfrey working on her patient, she declared that he was more than stable, and that it would just take a bit of time for his injuries to heal. Soon after her work was finished, the doors to the wing burst open, revealing Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall, and most of the Weasley family. Luna, Neville, Ron and the Twins rushed to Harry's bedside, steering clear of a very visibly upset Hermione Granger. Dumbledore spoke,

"It's okay, my dear. They're only here to check to see that Harry's alright. They'll be leaving here immediately, as will Harry. Poppy, seeing as I'm already here, I'll take Mr. Potter up to my office. There are certain things he and I need to discuss." Waving his wand, Dumbledore began to float Harry from the bed and levitate him out to the hall. Hermione still clutched Harry's hand in hers all the way to the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's Office. The current leader of the school muttered _Ice Mice _and led the two up the staircase. Once inside, Dumbledore conjured a bed to lay Harry upon, and a chair for Hermione to sit in. As he finished, Dumbledore spoke to Hermione in his very grandfatherly voice,

"Miss Granger, you may stay in here until Harry awakens, which should be a few hours yet. However, once he does I must ask that you leave for a short while. I have something to discuss with young Mr. Potter and it is for his ears only." Hermione began to retort only to be cut off by an endearing look from the old man. "Don't fret, my dear. You will be able to wait just outside my office, and I'm more than certain that Harry will wish to relay everything I tell him. I don't fool myself for a moment into thinking that Harry will keep quiet about it, but I'm afraid that it must be his decision, not mine. You understand?"

Hermione just nodded as she looked up into Dumbledore's face. She knew the Headmaster wouldn't let any harm come to her Harry in here directly under his nose. With that, Dumbledore swept towards his desk, settling down and popping a lemon drop in his mouth, as if nothing were wrong with the world.

Hours passed, the silence only interrupted by the arrivals of Severus to report on his dealings with the Dark Lord, and by Mad-Eye Moody and McGonagall, stating that although they hadn't been able to apprehend the culprit responsible for murdering Viktor Krum, Karkaroff was nowhere to be found, and finally by the arrival of the Minister of Magic, accompanied by four aurors at his flank. Fudge took no notice of the boy sleeping in the bed next to Dumbledore's desk, and instead began to irately pester the man behind it.

"How can you possibly cause this disturbance Albus?!" The minister raged. "Claiming that You-Know-Who is back can only cause an uproar! What will the masses think?! We cannot allow this continue, Albus. There's no proof that the Dark Lord has returned, and I for one will not deal with the ramblings of an old fool!"

Dumbledore began to banter back and forth with the Minister, their voices rising steadily. Everyone in the room began to watch as the two men began to argue, shouting back and forth. Seemingly out of nowhere, a small voice said,

"You're quite the fool, Minister, to not take head of Professor Dumbledore's warning."

"HARRY!" Hermione jumped him, squeezing him with her embrace.

Harry laughed, "Thanks Hermione, I needed that."

She beamed, "I'm so glad you're okay Harry. You really worried me, everyone really."

"If you're quite finished, may I inquire as to why you think you can call me a fool, boy?" The minister's tone was like ice, dislike layered into every word he spoke.

When Harry tore his eyes from Hermione, she saw a flash of something in them, something she had never seen before. It was hate. Pure loathing. He never even looked at Professor Snape with such a malice before.

"I have nothing to say to you. I was awake for most of your conversation with the Headmaster, and came to the conclusion, _Cornelius, _that you're even more ignorant than half the first years at this school." Harry spoke with an authority Hermione had never heard before. It almost frightened her, to her Harry talk to someone like that. "If you don't believe someone as great as Dumbledore, you're surely not going to listen to a witness as to what happened. You're a very arrogant man if you think you can just whisk the idea of Voldemort returning under the table. He's back. You're either going to accept it or you're not, but I will make no attempt to convince you. Oh, and leave my winnings. Seeing as I won the tournament, I believe I'm entitled to the thousand galleon prize money."

"You egotistical little brat! Do you honestly think you can speak to me in such a manner and get away with it?! I'll have you locked up in Azkaban for this!"

"No, minister, you won't. I did nothing illegal, just merely stated your incompetence, which is not against the law, although I'm sure you'll try to make it so upon your return to the ministry. And even if you do, you think you can take on the _Boy-Who-Lived _minister? I've stood next to Voldemort four times in my life, and each time came out the victor. How do you think you'll fair when the most powerful dark wizard of all time couldn't defeat me?"

Hermione, Fudge, and the four aurors looked at Harry with completely dumbfounded expressions. Only Dumbledore seemed to have the glimmer of a chuckle about his features. Fudge dropped the sack of gold coins onto Dumbledore's desk. He motioned for his guard to follow him out. As he stood at the exit of office, he looked back at Harry,

"Don't think you've heard the last of this, boy. I have more money and power than you could possibly imagine. Your life is about to become a hell of lot worse for wear."

"Please, minister. I've lost both my parents and lived in an abusive household for fourteen years. Not to mention there's a certain Dark Lord that has an unhealthy interest in me. I'm not afraid of you." Harry smirked, then continued his rant, "Oh, and Minister? . . . Voldemort!"

Harry laughed as Fudge and the aurors once again shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name before promptly excusing themselves.

"Harry I must say, not many people could have handled that situation with such…fervor. Most cower at the type of political power Cornelius yields." Dumbledore seemed quite amused with Harry's choice of words.

"Well, sir, I've done a lot of growing up in the past few hours. Now that Voldemort's back, and he seems to have a unique interest in me, I fear I'll have to do even more maturing much more quickly than I would like. I'm not going to let someone like Fudge run my life, the Dursley's tried to do that to me for far too long. I won't let someone else control me."

"Hear hear, my boy! Your parents would be quite proud of the man you're becoming Harry, if I may say so. But, alas, I have some discomforting news for you. You may be angry with me when I tell you, Harry, but I assure you I say it to you now with a heavy heart. This is not something any man should have to deal with, let alone a fourteen year old. But, your actions recently have certainly warranted the truth, which I will more than gladly inform you of." Although he began his speech with a cheerful tone, by the end of it, Dumbledore looked to be a bit…worn. As if he was every bit of his age that he looked.

Hermione began to get up, but was held still by Harry. She smiled and said,

"Harry, I'll be just outside the door. Professor Dumbledore says you need to be alone for this. It's for your ears only. If you feel the need to tell me afterwards, please know that you can." She clenched his hand tightly for a moment, showing him her support, and quietly left the room. Harry stared after her as she walked away, turning to the Professor as she closed the door.

"Harry, what I'm about to tell you, is the reason that Voldemort attacked you and your parents on Halloween all those years ago." He began with a very somber expression. "Please understand that I have only kept this from you because I did not want you to grow up with this burden upon you. You had, and have, every right to know, which is why I tell you now. I know you've been through quite an ordeal tonight, and I'm afraid I must ask you to bear one more encumbrance before it is through."

Sighing heavily, he continued. "Fifteen years ago, I was interviewing a candidate for the position for the Divinations Professor. Our very own Professor Sybil Trelawney. Most of the meeting was, shall I say, tedious? Regardless, as I was wrapping up the conference, she spoke of a prophecy, much like the one you heard your third year. Only this one was about none other than Lord Voldemort himself, and contained information regarding the one who could defeat him once and for all."

* "'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_.'" *

A long silence descended upon the study. Harry showing almost no emotion. Dumbledore decided to continue.

"This is the reason Voldemort murdered your parents Harry. He came to learn about a portion of the prophecy, and so he set out to kill you before you could grow to fulfill it. He marked you as his equal by giving you that scar. I have many theories about what happened that night, Harry, which I will more than gladly share with you, if you'd like to know."

Harry sat in the chair across from Dumbledore's desk. His face one of…indifference. When he spoke, it was with a calm he didn't know he possessed.

"I see. I…understand, sir. I feel I'm right…angry about it, but I know if I had to tell someone what you just told me, it wouldn't be an easy thing to say."

"Quite true, Harry. But I feel as if you're about to let me off the hook, something I don't think I've rightly earned."

"It's not your fault, professor," Harry began, "It's Voldemort's. He's the one to blame. If not for him, none of this would have happened. My parents, the prophecy, everyone who lost a loved one. It's him. I had a feeling something like this would happen. Why else would he have such a bizarre curiosity in me? I'm upset, sir, but I'm more than willing to put that aside for what comes next. As I understand it, I have a power than can defeat Voldemort, but I'm not sure what it is. I will, however, be doing everything I can from this point onward to train. To better myself. I will be the one to stop him, sir. Maybe I can't do it now, but I will. I promise you that."

Dumbledore looked upon the boy, tears beginning to well up behind half-moon spectacles. Part of him was relieved that Harry had taken the news so well, heaven knows he didn't deserve it. And part of him was glad to see the man Harry was becoming. Willing to sacrifice, to endure, to train, to fight, all for the sake of defeating a monster. And lastly a part of him was sad. He had a feeling he was watching the last of Harry's childhood walk out the door, and he felt horribly guilty that he was the cause of such a heinous crime.

"Harry, your parents…no, I, I could not be more proud of you than I am at this moment. But I daresay in the times to come, you'll no doubt prove me even more wrong in stating that." Dumbledore stood and bowed slightly. "You truly are an amazing young man Harry, and it is my privilege to have known you as I have." Dumbledore straightened up, with an infectious smile plastered about his face. He asked, "Now Harry, I have many things to discuss with you. Most of them concern Lord Voldemort. Would you like to hear them now? Or would you rather wait for a more…appropriate time?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Now, sir. Let's get it all out of the way. I wish to begin training as soon as I am able."

And with that, the Headmaster began to recant his tales and knowledge of the Dark Lord. Explaining his theories about what happened the night Voldemort _died_, along with his conjectures about Horcruxes and what they might be. Harry listened to the stories with rapt attention, slightly awed by the amount of research and work Dumbledore had put into his suppositions. Then again, nothing with the Headmaster could truly be considered mere _guesswork_.

By the end of the conversation, which consisted of a revelation, a small argument, and the beginnings of a master plan, Harry was exhausted. He bade the Headmaster goodnight, telling him he was going back to the hospital wing for some dreamless sleep potions and pain killers. At the door, Harry stopped to say one final thing to his mentor, "and don't worry sir, I'm not worried about my loss of innocence. In truth I've never really had much to begin with. But by the time we're through, I will make sure that no one ever has to lose their childhood to Voldemort again. I'll finish this, one way or another. I have all the reason in the world to stop him, and I'll be damned if anything gets in my way."

Harry finished his parting words to Dumbledore, and walked down the spiral staircase, ready for a long, restful sleep. Out of the shadows of the nearly deserted office, Severus Snape came into view.

"Can you really hate the boy, Severus? After everything you just heard, how is it possible to have any sort of hate for that man?" Dumbledore spoke, his voice barely a whisper above the metal instruments clanking away in front of him, as if speaking only to himself. To which Severus replied,

"He certainly has the arrogance of his father if he thinks he can get away with such an arrangement. She is, after, the _brightest witch of the generation." _He began to walk towards the door before he sighed, "but, then again, Lily was also the brightest of us…and the boy that just left this office was every bit as determined as she used to be. . . He may look like his father, but he has more of his mother in him than I would ever care to admit . . ." Snape strode from the room, heading down towards the dungeons. If anyone ever asked, no one would ever know that a single tear fell down his face as he left the Headmaster's quarters. And certainly no one would ever know that tear was shed for Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived.

End Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Wow. In all honesty, I expected maybe like four people to read this. I'm ecstatic at all of the messages, reviews, favorites, views, and followers. I really didn't think I would feel the need to continue this story so quickly, but, I'm more than happy to keep going. That being said, I wrote the first three chapters something like over a year ago, hit a bit of writer's block, and haven't written a line since. So if this chapter feels a bit different or doesn't match the other chapters, it's because it's been so long since I tried to continue my idea. So I apologize. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed or read the beginnings of this story.

Also wanted to mention that in this chapter that italics will be a flashback of sorts to the conversation Harry has with Dumbledore. As well I have not yet edited this chapter, so if you notice any big grammatical or spelling mistakes, please inform me. I don't mind a few mistakes here and there, but I don't want the words to be so convoluted with errors that it makes it an impossible read.

* * *

**All the Reasons, All for You.**

"Well Potter, it seems you just might have some miniscule ability after all. It took me almost ten seconds to break into your mind that time. How very…impressive."

Snape sneered down at the boy. How angry it made him, to watch the young fool stumble about, when Lily could have picked it up in less than a day. Here they were, a week into their training, and still he couldn't get a grip on Occlumency.

"Shut it, Snivellus. We both know you haven't taught him a damn thing, just opened up with a _clear your mind _then shoved a legillimens down his throat. Don't you remember he just had a run in with the darkest wizard of our age?"

"Careful, mutt. Back in the day you may have given me the slightest pause in a duel, but after thirteen years in Azkaban you're far too weak to insult me. Now sit down and let me do my job, however meaningless it will prove to be."

Harry was panting heavily, watching his Godfather and Snape argue back and forth. It was a bit tiring to hear them constantly berating each other, but he still had to admit, staying at the castle learning magic, however difficult, was still better than being back with the Dursley's. After listening to all Dumbledore had to tell him just over a week ago, Harry had decided it was time to step up his education. He asked if the Headmaster would train him over the summer, and during the upcoming school year. The professor, at first, declined, stating that Harry had to return to Privet Drive, so the blood wards could be replenished and keep him safe. Harry argued that keeping him locked up for another couple months wouldn't protect him anymore. Voldemort was back, true, but he wasn't going to attack the castle anytime soon, especially not with Dumbledore still around. So, Dumbledore relented, and said he could stay with him and Severus at the castle and they would teach him all they knew. At the mention of the Potion professor's name, Harry asked if he could bring his Godfather in on the training, as dealing with Snape was going to be a nightmare without any backup. The Headmaster agreed, but forbade Harry from telling him the exact wording of the prophecy and anything to do with the Horcruxes. Consequently, only Dumbledore, Snape, himself knew that he was destined to defeat Voldemort at the moment. Harry had told Hermione and Ron about the prophecy, but neglected to mention anything about Horcruxes for the moment. He didn't know how to break it to them.

The whole evening still seemed surreal to Harry. For the most part he immediately accepted what Dumbledore had revealed to him. But looking back, Harry couldn't help but feel like this was all some sort of fantasy novel, thrust by the very magic he loved so much into reality.

_Harry was awestruck. He was supposedly the only one who could kill Voldemort, but to do that he had to find up to possibly seven little trinkets, hidden by what was no doubt the darkest magic conceived, to even have a chance? The very notion encased Harry's head in a whirlwind of lightheadedness. How was he going to accomplish all this? How was he going to stop his friends from dying at the hands of one of the most powerful wizards in the world? Ron, Luna, Neville, his quidditch mates, the boys from his dorm and the rest of the girls in his year, and most of all, Hermione…oh god, Hermione! She was still waiting outside!_

_"Sir, is it alright if I go tell Hermione to get some sleep? I'm sure she's been waiting all this time and I completely forgot to check on her."_

_"Of course, Harry. Did you still want to continue our discussion?"_

_"Yes, sir. I'll be right back."_

_Harry exited Dumbledore's study and ran down the spiral staircase, almost falling over a body that lay across the floor at the bottom. Catching himself, he looked down to find Hermione sprawled out over the stone steps. He smiled, she looked so much more peaceful now than she did earlier. No frantic eyes, no jittery fingers or sweaty palms. She was beautiful. Harry wasn't too awfully gifted with words, so beautiful was the best he could think of. But that was enough for him. He wanted nothing more than to reach out his hands and caress her cheeks, to fold the hair hanging limply in front of her face behind her ear, to grab hold of the nape of her neck, lean in and kiss her lips. They looked so soft, almost fragile from years of her biting them when she was nervous or extremely excited about something. Harry sighed. He didn't know what to do about his growing feelings for his best friend, and she just kept on pushing herself closer and closer to him. He didn't know how or why, but Hermione had this way of etching her mark all over the walls he had placed around his emotions. She kept leaving her namesake in his thoughts, slowly crumbling the barriers he was trying so hard to reinforce, not knowing what would happen if someone finally crossed that threshold. Harry almost laughed. Thinking back he couldn't believe he didn't realize how much Hermione shaped his everyday routine._

_Thoughts like, **"If I don't study for this test, Hermione will be disappointed," **or **"Damn, I didn't finish my potions homework, she's really gonna ream into me for this one," **or **"I could probably dive for the snitch right now, but I'm real close to the ground, and if I crash into the field…I don't even want to know what her reaction will be."**_

_That last one brought Harry up short. Hurt. Hermione was always worried about Harry getting hurt. That's why she was so adamant about tutoring him this year for the tournament. But what about her? Of course Harry didn't want to see Hermione injured or in pain, but what had he ever truly done to prevent that? Yeah, he rescued her from a troll, and more than a few dozen dementors last year in the forest, but didn't he put her in danger in the first place? Second year she was petrified, simply because she tried her hardest to clear his name, to solve the mystery. If he was smarter, or worked a little harder, maybe she wouldn't have been alone in her efforts. And the big event in third year…Harry still felt bad about instantly siding with Ron's outlandish statements. By Merlin, he was dense. All those time she put herself at the forefront of the hazards in his life, Harry was mostly next to her, backing her up, but he never really tried to keep her safe. Harry glanced back down, his worry increasing with his continued thoughts about the safety of his closest companion, and decided he would never allow that to happen again. Of course she would always be in danger while Voldemort was out there, but he vowed that he would never again slack off when it came to protecting her. He was going to get stronger. He was going to discover this "power he knows not" that Voldemort was so apparently afraid of. But mostly, he was going to focus. He was not going to let his feelings for Hermione cloud his course. Being so in tune with his own thoughts, he hadn't realized he had slowly begun stroking Hermione's cheek, causing her to rouse from her slumber._

_ "mmm…Harry?" Hermione softly slurred out his name, groggy from her uneasy rest on the stairs._

_Harry's face instantly started to boil, how was he going to explain such a…romantic gesture? Couple that with his uneasiness about the coming days, Harry's disposition became wracked with anguish. Hermione casually reached up and grasped his hand, and Harry, realizing he still hadn't responded to her, felt the fear within him intensify two-fold, not knowing how to react._

_Hermione, noticing Harry's stress, was wide awake now. She leaned forward quickly, still holding Harry's hand in hers. "Harry, what is it? Is it what Professor Dumbledore told you? You looked scared, Harry. Did it have something to do with Voldemort? Or is it your injuries? Oh my gosh, Harry! You're not still in pain, are you? Wait, of course you are, silly me. What a stupid question. Harry you must tell me! Harry…I…why are you laughing?!"_

_Harry couldn't help it. As soon as Hermione started her rant, he was brought back from his musings. Listening to her worry over him, his heart swelled. Harry knew, in that moment, what he had decided was the right thing to do. And that it was Hermione who gave him the clarity to see it was no surprise. So he laughed. Laughed at how simple everything seemed now. Laughed at how great he felt at the moment, at how wonderful a person Hermione truly was._

_"Harry I mean it! Stop laughing at me! Is this all a joke to you?" Hermione still looked pretty miffed._

_At seeing her face, Harry settled down a bit. Still giggling Harry said, "Sorry 'Mione. I'm not laughing at you, I'm just ecstatic that you worry so much about me. And you made me think that what Dumbledore told me will not only be possible, but will be a certainty. Thank you, 'Mione."_

_"…'Mione?" To anyone else, Hermione might have looked pissed, but Harry knew she was just teasing._

_Harry smirked. "Yeah. I like it. I don't know where it came from, just spur of the moment. But the more I think about it, the more it fits. 'Mione."_

_"Well, I can't say I hate it, much better than Herms or Hermy." Hermione couldn't help but feel her body warm to the thought of Harry calling her that. It seemed private. Special. Just for them when they were alone._

_Harry looked down at their hands, still locked together. Sighing to himself, and running his free hand through his hair, he decided to end the moment by sending her to bed. "Hey Hermione I just came down to send you off to bed. I'm not done talking to the Headmaster yet, but I didn't want you to wait out here all night. Go back to the dorms and get some sleep."_

_"Are you sure, Harry? I don't mind, you know."_

_"I know, but there's no sense in missing sleep when I can always tell you about it later. I'll be in hospital wing most likely, I'm still sore and in some pain, and I'd definitely like to not dream tonight. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey can part with some Dreamless Sleep potion."_

_"Alright, Harry. I'll make sure to come find you when I wake up. And you can tell me all about your conversation with Dumbledore." Hermione stood up with Harry, still clinging onto his hand. Feeling brave, she leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his cheek. She half expected Harry to freeze up again, but he didn't. If her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, she could have sworn she felt him lean into the chaste kiss. Looking up, she noticed Harry was smiling. A brighter smile than she could ever remember, and she felt herself flush. "Well, goodnight Harry." Feeling satisfied with her actions, she raced off to her dorm._

_With Hermione absent, Harry felt a great weight fall upon his shoulders, as if just having her near him lifted all the troubles of the lunacy that was his life. Sighing, Harry trudged back up the spiral staircase to continue his conversation with the Headmaster._

_Still feeling the burden of the world, Harry entered Dumbledore's office and gave him a rather solemn greeting. Picking up on Harry's newfound indifference, Dumbledore asked what was on Harry's mind._

_"I'm sorry, sir. Just a lot on my mind. Prophecies, horcuxes, crazed mad-men after me, my friends reactions to all this." The more Harry spoke, the more he seemed to sink into depression._

_"That's perfectly understandable, Harry. Many of those reasons are exactly why I wanted to keep you hidden away from all this, be that right or wrong. However, I am curious, are there any of your friends in particular that you are worrying about?" Dumbledore ended his sentiment with his trademark twinkling of his eyes, and Harry was once again struck with the notion that his favorite mentor knew exactly what was on his mind._

_"Well…yes, sir. Hermione, sir. I'm not…I don't…How do I keep her safe, Professor? How can I make sure she survives all this? I know I can't just ask her to stay away from the magical world, and I can't ask her to not participate in the fight, she's too stubborn. So what do I do? She means so much to me, so much so that I can't even figure out what exactly it is I'm feeling. I just know that I…I can't lose her, Headmaster."_

_Dumbledore's heart seemed to swell and constrict all at once. On the one hand, he was glad his favorite, but if ever asked he would of course deny such an allegation, pupil had found such a wonderful friend to cherish. On the other, Dumbledore knew exactly what Harry was going through. After all, Dumbledore was a young lad at one point, and contrary to popular belief, did have a love life growing up._

_"Well Harry, if I may add my own perceptions on the matter, I believe you're on the precipice of love, m'boy. I invite you to embrace these feelings, to indulge in the matters of the heart. True connections such as the one you share with Ms. Granger are rare, Harry. I advise you not to let it slip through your fingers."_

_"But sir, you said Voldemort believes in the prophecy, that he marked me as his equal, and will in all likelihood continue to hunt me down until he finally kills me. How can I subject her to that? I just can't do that, sir. I want to protect her. Not invite her to be in even more danger. I want to know how to make her safe, to make everyone safe." Harry could feel his determination rising, as if hearing Dumbledore encourage him to push his relationship with Hermione was fueling his obstinacy to deny his desires._

_"I implore you not to reject your emotions, Harry." Dumbledore could see Harry recoil a bit in belligerence, not wanting to give in to his heart. "You've already spoke of how Ms. Granger won't turn her back on you, so what is stopping you from letting yourself be loved, Harry?" A lot of what surrounded Dumbledore was mere supposition, but what did hold true was the fact that above all else, Dumbledore believed in love. It could be a powerful ally, one that Harry could very well need in the upcoming war._

_"Because she'll be in more danger if she is!" Harry surprised himself with his ferocity, but he didn't let it slow him down. "Even if by some miracle she wanted to be with me, I could never allow it! She would be Voldemort's number one target to get to me. And it would work, Professor. If she was captured, if she was tortured…I'd give myself up in seconds to set her free. Damn the prophecy, if Hermione lives, it's worth it!" Harry finished his speech in a rush, panting from the volume of his voice, barely taking notice of his surroundings. In his anger, he seemed to have lost control of his magic, and set all the objects upon Dumbledore's desk into a whirlwind, sending them crashing into the walls of books that adorned the edges of the room. Realizing what he had done, Harry immediately began to apologize. "I…I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to…I shouldn't lose my temper like that. It won't happen again."_

_Dumbledore only smiled. "Relax, m'boy. I'm more enthused that you have deep feelings for Ms. Granger than upset about some silly trinkets an old man has collected. However, I don't want you to give up hope, Harry. I would much rather you pursue these newly formed emotions than hide them away, but you seem rather determined to lock them up. I do have another question, though. How do you propose to hide them? Surely Ms. Granger will notice such a drastic change in your character."_

_Harry's face fell at that. "I'm not sure, yet. I'll think of something, though. I do want to ask something of you, sir."_

_"Of course, Harry. I'm all ears. Or rather, I'm mostly beard, but don't tell anyone I admitted to it." Dumbledore voiced, still in that same sagely tone._

_Harry felt himself perk up a bit at his Headmaster's attempt at a joke. "You said you wanted to train me, to make sure I can defend myself and be strong enough to fight back against Lord Voldemort. I was just wondering sir, what will the training be?"_

_"An excellent question, Harry. After a bit of thinking whilst you were catering to our favorite resident witch, I believe I came up with what I hope you'll consider to be an acceptable palate of additional education. Firstly, at the start of the new school year, I'd like to visit Professor Snape's office after your main courses to learn a branch of magic called Occlumency." Dumbledore noticed the considerable dip in Harry's attention when he mentioned Severus. "Occlumency is the art of blocking your mind toward mental attacks and probing from Legilimency, its counter-twin. Effectively, you can more adeptly control your emotions and clear your mind so as to focus more efficiently on the task at hand. There is no one more qualified than Professor Snape in this magical art, Harry. He was been under false-employment with Voldemort, as we discussed, for a very long time. His skill at handling the most proficient Legilimens of the era will no doubt prove useful in teaching you to hone this much needed talent."_

_Harry sighed, "I know Snape-_

_"Professor Snape, Harry."_

_"But that's my point, sir." Harry continued. "He isn't a professor. No one apart from Hermione can follow his lectures, if you consider putting notes on a board lecturing. Even the Slytherins who receive extra help from him can't barely keep up in his classes. How can someone be a professor if they don't teach? I know he's brilliant at potions, Hermione tells me all the time that Snape truly does know what he's doing, but he's rubbish at explaining anything, sir."_

_Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, relenting at once again hearing this tale from a student. "Professor Snape is…we'll say a very socially inept character. I have known for a long time of his inadequacies at relating to the student populace, but he still manages to produce a good amount of N.E.W.T.'s in his profession. I know it will be difficult for you, Harry, but try to give Professor Snape a chance. If you try your hardest, you might be surprised how much you could learn from him."_

_"I'll give it my best, Professor. But I honestly don't expect the same effort from him. But that's not what I originally wanted to say. If I am to begin training, I want to start now. I don't want to go back to the Dursley's. I'd like to stay here at the castle and work through the summer and into the next school year. I know what you said about the blood-wards, but honestly Professor, I don't believe Voldemort is going to attack the school. Not while you're still around to defend it."_

_The Headmaster was a bit shocked at this. He knew Harry's life at the Dursley's wasn't the greatest, but he didn't expect Harry to actually want to begin right away, especially after the ordeal he just went through. Time and time again, this young man was the most pleasant of surprises to Dumbledore._

_After a bit more of a discussion on the topic, Dumbledore began to see the sense in letting Harry stay. Not only could they begin sooner, but they would multiple opportunities to extend the training. He reminded himself to convince Severus later about staying at the castle for the summer. Soon they were onto the next topics of what Harry's preparations would be._

_"Occlumency will be your beginning Harry, as it is most vital to your survival at the current moment. After you have mastered that, we have a long list to work upon. I would like you to study Arithmancy and Ancient Runes intensely, as they will become a large part of your future training. I know you enjoy your freedom with Divination and spending time with Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures, but I'd like to ask you to drop those classes and take up the previously mentioned courses to take their place. I won't explain just why at the moment, as it would take many hours to fully disclose, but please note the importance of the subjects. I noticed during the tournament you began delving into silent spell-casting, something I was quite proud of, if I may say so, so will we cover that and wandless magic as well. Not everyone can perform with the use of a conduit, but you've shown potential, as you've showcased in destroying most of my desk," Dumbledore gave a small chuckle while Harry simply looked embarrassed, "and casting without the use of a wand is extremely beneficial. Of course, you'll be learning a repertoire of new spells and defenses, such as apparition, just like you've been learning all year for the tournament, and I'll personally be gifting you with knowledge of every trick I have up my sleeve in terms of dueling and fighting your opponents, as will Professor Snape. And lastly, we'll need to set up a physical regime to fit into our training efforts. Being in top physical form will be a major prerequisite for what I hope you'll be able to achieve, Harry."_

_After hearing Dumbledore briefly describe the plans for his training, Harry felt positively giddy with excitement at the prospect of learning for the first time since he discovered he was a wizard. In Harry's first year, he soaked up all of his classes with enthusiasm, ecstatic at the idea that he could perform magic. After learning just how much work it was being a wizard, that enthusiasm quickly died down. It almost felt like a chore after the first few weeks of studies, but that excitement had returned in full force. The last thing he wanted to ask was if Sirius could join them during the summer at the castle, even if only to help deal with the sulking Snape. Harry couldn't wait until tomorrow when he could tell Hermione and the others all the things he was going to learn._

"As interesting as your reminiscing is Potter, I must confess I thought you more disciplined than this. Not that I believe you had much to begin with." Snape was leering at Harry from across the room, looking disgusted with his current predicament.

Harry was wrought from his musings. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Typical. Did you even realize you were under the effects of a _Legilimens _spell?" Snape's voice drawled out, increasing in sarcasm with every syllable.

"You were in my head? You never even-"

"Of course I was. And although you might think you are Merlin's gift on Earth, you have much to learn about the art that is spellcasting. Whether what I teach actually sinks in, well, that remains to be seen. Silent magic can be devastating at its worst and deadly even with a meager understanding. Yet another concept you have yet to grasp."

"Fuck off, Snivellus!" Sirius once again jumped at a chance to harp on about Snape, but thankfully Harry agreed for once. "I'm sick of this. Come on, Harry. We've been at this for hours, and obviously _Snape _here has no intention of revealing any of his wealth of wisdom., let's take a break. I'll show you some of the beginner steps for mastering Occlumency."

"Right behind you, Sirius. I could use some food, to be honest. I'm starving." Harry responded with a bit more plea in his voice than he intended, but at the moment his only care was to get as far away from Snape as possible.

"Do as you wish, Potter. Just know that if you truly want to accomplish a mastery of Occlumency, you will need my expertise." With that, Snape swiftly drifted out of the room, black cloak billowing behind him.

"You know, I truly do hate that barmy bat, but I gotta say, I really need to learn how he gets his cloak to flow behind him like that. It really is awesome looking." Sirius said with a laugh.

Harry wanted to smile at the joke, but couldn't help but wonder why he was so loathed by his Potions Professor. He decided to ask his Godfather. "Hey Sirius, I have a question."

"And I may or may not be inclined to answer," Sirius smiled at his own hard-headedness, "but go ahead and shoot, cub."

"Why does Snape hate me so much?" Harry really wanted to know this. Most of his own dislike for the man stemmed from the latter's extreme distaste for him. "I mean, I know he apparently didn't like my dad, but he can't hate me _that _much simply because I look like him. I don't remember my dad at all, am I that much like him?"

Sirius sighed, and motioned for Harry to follow him out the door. "Let's head down to the kitchens Harry, I'll tell you what I think on the way."

Sirius and his Godson set off down the hallway to the staircase, heading towards the kitchen. Harry walked next to the aging Marauder, head slightly cocked to listen to Sirius' story.

"Before I begin, I want you to know that although my thoughts are based upon real events, it's simply my opinion on the matter. I truly have no idea why the slimy git hates you as he does." Sirius began speaking, the jolly tone of his voice betraying the true, gritty weight behind his words. "When I first came to Hogwarts, I met a young boy on the train. We sat in the same compartment the whole way, talking and telling jokes and sharing in our excitement at the thought of going to Hogwarts. We became fast friends, and remained so for a very, very long time. Can you guess who that boy was?"

"My dad?" Harry wondered, figuring Sirius was just asking to amuse him.

Sirius chuckled, his body shaking slightly with his infectious laugh. "Of course that's the obvious answer. But no, I didn't meet your father until after the sorting. No, the boy I met was none other than Severus."

Harry was shocked. "How in the world could you be friends with him?! He became a Death Eater!"

"It was a different time, Harry. And Snape wasn't always the sour, moping little man he is now. He wasn't exactly outgoing, of course, but he surely had some good aspects about him. Intelligent, hardworking, ambitious. All good attributes to have, especially for someone like me who was never the homework type. I may have failed my first few years if it weren't for his help." Sirius continued with his tale, almost smiling remember the good memories. "After we were sorted into our houses, we still hung out all the time. First night I spent in the dorms with your dad I knew I found a true brother-in-arms, and Remus tagged along with Peter for most of our adventures, but Snape was around about half the time. In the very beginning, your dad and Snape were actually pretty good friends."

Harry's jaw dropped at that one. "Surely, you can't be serious?!"*

"I am Sirius. And don't call me Shirley."* Sirius winked at Harry out of the corner of his eye, causing Harry's mouth to expand even more than humanly possible. This was absolutely ridiculous. His dad and the resident snake supreme were friends?

Re-gathering his wits, Harry responded, "So what happened? If my dad and Snape were okay with each other, what happened?"

"What happens with any two men who are friends? A woman." At this, Sirius gave his first over-bearing sigh of the conversation. "Your mother, Lily. As we got older, obviously we became interested in girls, unsurprising, especially looking back at how rambunctious we were. Lily and Snape already knew each other before coming to Hogwarts, so they were closer than even James and I."

"Wait, wait, wait. My _mom _was friends with Snape, too?"

"Yep, 'fraid so, pup. Close friends. In our third year, James confessed to me he was really starting to fall for Lily. Also unsurprising. I think we all were a little in love with her. I wish you could have known her, Harry. You would have loved her. She was such a beautiful person. Strong. Steady. More will-power than even the most narcissistic misogynist on a power-trip. Brilliant. But mostly what drew people to her was her passion for being compassionate. She never pre-judged anyone. She always reserved her decisions about others until after they expressed who they were. She had her flaws, of course, although they were few and far between. Lily was stubborn to a fault, and boy did she have a fiery temper. I don't think any one of us had a shot in hell at beating her in a duel when she was angry. A truly, once in a lifetime type of woman, your mother was."

Harry couldn't help but be aware of how much his was reminded of Hermione. Brilliant, beautiful, stubborn. His beautiful bookworm. Knowing that his mother and best friend shared so much in common brought a smile to Harry's face, only to be swept away instantly by a creeping intrusion into his thoughts.

"Wait. Sirius you said it was a woman who put a stop to my dad's and Snape's friendship. Are you saying…?"

"Again, 'fraid so. Shortly after your dad confessed his feelings for your mother to me, he had decided he was going to ask the great Lily Evans out on a date to Hogsmeade. When he did, he found out that he was too late, Severus already asked. And for the next four years, your mother dated Severus Snape."

Harry felt like he was going to faint from the absurdity of that statement.

* * *

*This line is from the movie _Airplane!_. I absolutely thought it was hilarious, and decided to throw it in as a bit of gag. I've read a lot of "_I am Sirius" _jokes but never one with a reference to this line, and figured why not, let's throw it in there.


End file.
